Snowflakes
by robinsparkles14
Summary: "She was lucky that the person she so often spent her nights with was Jack Frost, and that he didn't mind the fact that she had that nasty habit of freezing over her room when her emotions got the better of her." basically just angsty Jelsa smut one shot


**~SNOWFLAKES~**

**Jack Frost x Elsa**

She feels like she's drowning. It's painful and comparable to being crushed and suppressed by an enormous weight. She hears her sister's sobs echoing on the other side of the door and desperately wishes that she could open it without consequences. She wants this to be easier, but it isn't.

Anna stands up and knocks on the door, pleading with Elsa to open it.

Elsa places her hands over her ears. It's torturous to hear her sister crying, begging her to comfort her now. The fact that it isn't possible is almost more painful than the cemented truth of the past few days.

"Please open the door...I need you to come with me Elsa, please. Don't let me go alone!"

Elsa slams her hands against her ears again. She can't listen to this. She knows that Anna means well, and that she's only seeking help, but it's not that easy.

When the muffled voice on the other side of the door turns to silence, Elsa rests her head on the door and lets herself cry. She does not do this often, despite the fact that she's alone quite a lot of time.

The feeling of a hand on her shoulder yanks her from her trance. She flinches under the touch but does not turn around.

She feels soft, icy breath tickling at her neck and the hand that had touched her shoulder moves down her arm and clutches at her hand. She pulls it away, sobbing quietly and turning her head to the side, a clear indicator that she needed no comfort now.

"Elsa. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

She wishes so much that she could crush her instincts, but that has never been a specialty of hers. So she whips around and narrows her tear-stricken eyes at Jack Frost.

"Why? Why would you need to know? You haven't been here in weeks!" It's an excuse to shut him out. She had known he'd be gone. He'd told her months ago and apologized profusely for it.

He sighs and holds both her shoulders tenderly. "Don't be like this. Tell me. It'll help, I promise."

Her eyes well with tears and her lip quivers. His face falls at the sight of her this way. He lifts his hand and traces her jawline softly, leaving an icy pattern on her cheek.

"It's my parents," she whispers, "They were lost at sea. Anna...she-she's going to the funeral now."

"You're not going with her." Jack says.

"How could I? In this state, I'd just ruin everything. Besides, they wouldn't have wanted me to go. They knew I was safer here." She's crying again now, and she buries her face in his shirt in an effort to dry her tears.

He wants to tell her that she's wrong. He wants to say that her parents trusted her and would have wanted her to go. He wants to tell her that she would not ruin anything, and that she deserves to be there, commemorating her parents. But he can't say any of that because it's Elsa, and saying those things would only upset her. She'd snap at him and become angered, he knew how bad that was for her right now.

"It'll be okay," he assures her, "I'm here. I'm going to make it okay."

She turns her head, staring at the wall. It's covered in ice, much like the rest of the room. She was lucky that the person she so often spent her nights with was Jack Frost, and that he didn't mind the fact that she had that nasty habit of freezing over her room when her emotions got the better of her.

"How?" she asks.

He runs his finger through her braided hair, undoing it and letting it fall around her face. "I don't know," he admits.

She lifts her head and blinks at him. The sight of her eyes so full of hopelessness and hurt does something to him that he can't explain. It's like someone is pushing down on his heart, keeping it in pain for her.

"That's okay," she tells him, and seconds later, her mouth crashes against his.

She's in a sort of frenzy, kissing him in a way that's unfamilliar. She's desperate, and that's only made more apparent when he feels the frost her hands are leaving on his skin. He threads his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer. He's telling himself that she needs this right now. After all, it's Elsa, and she'd not exactly one to sit and talk about her feelings. She prefers this, and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't.

Her hands slide under the fabric of his sweatshirt, covering his chest in icy frost. He shivers under her touch, which is surprising. She's even colder tonight than he's used to. She breaks their kiss only so that she can pull his shirt over his head, breathing heavily as she does so. It takes him a split second before he buries his lips in her neck, suckling at the skin there while his fingers attempt to undo the laces at the back of her dress. She's moaning and sighing from the feeling his lips are giving her throughout her body.

Elsa's hands meet Jack's at her laces, assisting him in untying them, and when they finally come undone, he yanks down on the fabric of her dress, exposing her body to him as the dress pools at her feet. She kisses him, pulling him close so that she can feel their skin against each other.

Jack's fingers move down her body until they reach her centre, and he pushes two fingers deep inside her, making her moan into his mouth. She kisses him harder, encouraging him and stepping forward towards her bed.

They fall in a sort of mangled mess onto her frosted bedsheets, and he sighs in a sort of elated, sort of desperate way and kisses her forehead. His fingers find their way back inside her, and the sound of her moans fills the room. She clutches and the sheets, covering them in a thin sheet of solid ice, all while shaking and sighing under his touch. She rocks against his hand, and he adds a third finger, pushing deeper into her. She lets out a strangled moan, and the sound causes Jack's member to twitch and he finds himself having to re-focus on what he's doing.

Elsa's hands wander down to the ties on his pants. She's breathing heavily and in a sort of daze, but she attempts to accomplish the task at hand, freeing him from the ties. She rubs him, wrapping both of her hands around hand moving up and down. He sighs heavily at the feeling. He's so desperate for her now, and she's teasing him like this...just torturing him sweetly and wonderfully...

She climbs up on top of him so that their bodies are pressed closely together. She moves her hand from him, granting him the access he desires so much. He guides himself inside her and she moans from the contact. He starts slow with her, but the sounds she's making are sending him into a frenzy and she's indicating that she wants more from him, so he's moves faster, thrusting harder and making her sigh and spasm on top of him.

The feeling of her walls contracting around him sends him over the edge, and he's happy that he brought her to her release and the feeling he gets is euphoric and incredible.

They lie together for what could have been seconds or years after that, watching the storm they had conjured outside swell and fall over all of Arendelle.

"It's snowing in your room, Elsa," he murmurs.

He's right. Tiny snowflakes are blanketing the two of them, while they lay in one another's embrace.

"It's beautiful," she says.

And for now this was all she truly needed, and she could forget the rest of the world for all while. She was content to simply lie with her prince and watch the snowflakes fall from the ceiling of their castle.

**A/n: sooooo this is kind of an apology for not updating my other fic in like 832432463924 years, but I'm planning to update it very soon so just bear with me!**

**Thanks for reading you're fabulous. I don't consider myself to be a professional smut writer or anything so just ok **


End file.
